


ExpanseTales

by olicityfan15



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Loss, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Della McDuck was enjoying her time with her three month old quadruplets when a magic storm hit and she vanished.Amos Burton was on basic ice duty when he found a mysterious, Duck like creature in one of the ice chunks.What can happen when the daughter of the richest duck in the world and one of the most dangerous men in the solar system team up?Find out in ExpanseTales!! Woo-Hoo





	ExpanseTales

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike in the show Della is Scrooge’s daughter and she is mom to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby

Duckberg: July, 2010 

Della McDuck looked down at the sleeping three month old babies and smiled. She never planned for children but here they were and she was ready for the challenge. The cooing of the only girl in the group filled her ears as her dad brought her over. 

“I think she wants her mommy” Scrooge said with his thick Scottish accent. Della smiled at him and took the little girl. “Webby my darling, you’ll have to fight to keep up with your brothers but your Della McDucks daughter and nothing will ever stop you” Della said tickling the baby’s tummy. 

Scrooge smiled and kissed his daughters head. He never planned for children either but sometimes life is a sequence of events even the richest duck in the world couldn’t plan for. 

Donald stood sheepishly at the door to Della’s room. He was afraid if he got to close that he would break one of the babies or Della. “Donald shake you tail and get in here” Della said with a chuckle. Donald sighed and went in. Scrooge slapped him on the back. “You take care of your sister and my grandkids you hear or I will make you regret every minute of life” Scrooge said hitting just a little harder. Donald nodded and after another kiss to Della’s temple Scrooge headed to his office. 

“You know dad loves you right Donald?” Della said smiling at her twin. “Of course I do, he’s just worried about you being alone and a parent” Donald said tickling one of the boys tummies. “I’m not alone, I have you, dad and mom to help me through it” Della said and yawned. “Get some sleep Della, I’ll watch the kids until you get up” Donald said laying a blanket over Della. She would normally have argued but she was too tired. Donald quietly left the room with the four babies in his arms, neither of them knowing what catastrophe was about to strike the McDuck clan. 

With a crash of lightning and a power outage life for the McDuck clan would never be same. 

Another Galaxy: The Canterbury 

Amos Burton had drawn the short straw to check on the ice in the back. He groaned. “Come on Amos, it’s not to big of a deal” Naomi Nagata said to him with a smile. “You know I can’t tell you no Naomi” Amos said and headed out. 

Amos headed sluggishly to the back where the ice was kept. It was ice. It was cold. And he didn’t know why he had to check on it. He entered the freezer and started going block to block. 

Amos stopped at one. He never stopped but something made him this time. He thought he had seen something. Maybe a face or a hand. Shaking his head and telling himself he was probably just hallucinating he turned back to the block and nearly fell on his ass. 

There was a face. There were hands. There was a person. Well not exactly a person. It had ducklike features but obviously walked standing up like a human. It also had on clothes. It was also a she from the facial features. 

She moved. Amos nearly fell over again. She was alive and Amos had to get her out. Grabbing a pick axe from the wall, Amos used his brute strength to cut her out in four hard hits. 

As she fell out of her icy prison, Amos threw the axe and caught her all in one graceful swoop. Watching for any signs of life and not seeing any, he started to think he had dreamt her moving but her chest rose and fell. He breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Gently picking her up Amos couldn’t decide what to do. If he brought her to the medical wing they would probably run tests on her and lock her away. If he hid her, she could die. Death sounded better than captivity so Amos brought her to his quarters. 

He carefully laid her on his bed and covered her with a blanket. Turning down the lights, he radioed the others letting them know he was done and then not knowing exactly why, he sat against the wall and kept watch over the strange woman. 

 

Somewhere in the universe

“Events are moving faster than perceived” a man said with a worried tone. “Nothing to worry about, even if things begin a bit early we are ready” said a woman with a hint of malice mixed with an undertone of humor. They embraced and went back to viewing the events unfolding in front of them.


End file.
